


Incentive

by Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 2 -  Phone SexTaking a call while on the road might give Cullen much more than he bargained for. (Set in the same universe as the crime AU/There are no stars left in the city, but can stand completely on its own)
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Are No Stars Left in the City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450561) by [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause). 



When his phone started ringing, Cullen took the call immediately. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that it was Cassia. Smiling, he kept his eyes on the road as he put her on speakers.

“Hey, I’m still on the road, but I’m on my way home already,” he greeted her. “I think I will be there in about an hour.”

“Oh, that is much sooner than expected,” came Cassia’s cheerful reply. “Wonderful. I didn’t actually have a good reason for calling, I just missed you,” she added. “The house feels very empty all on my own.”

Cullen couldn’t help but laugh quietly at that. “I missed you too. I can’t wait to be home. No more overnight trips this month, I promise.”

“Hm,” came Cassia’s thoughtful voice over the phone. “I definitely don’t enjoy having to spend my nights alone.”

At her somber tone, Cullen had to actually laugh out loud this time. “Oh, is that the issue?” he asked playfully. “And here I thought you missed my personality and my compelling sense of humor.”

“They are alright, I guess.” Cassia’s voice was painfully dry. “I mean, I can do a day or two without them.”

“Wow,” Cullen muttered, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “So much love I’m returning home to.” When her reply was nothing but a playful chuckle, he shook his head. “Nothing else you missed, besides your favorite heat source for your cold feet at night? My dashing smile perhaps or my uncanny ability to gauge what you want for breakfast?”

“Well, if you are asking like this, I definitely missed your cock…”

“Cassia!” Cullen sputtered for a moment. A sudden streak of heat shot down his spine at her unexpected bluntness that gave their so far rather playful conversation a decidedly different turn.

“What? I did! Very much so even.” She laughed lightly before she continued in her most serious voice, “In fact, I am missing it right now. Terribly so.” 

Cullen could hear a faint rustle through the connection. He would have instinctively put it down as static during any other phone call, nothing to think about any further, but when it happened again, he was absolutely certain that what he also heard was a soft gasp for air. 

For a moment, he wasn’t quite sure whether it was the best idea to go down this line of inquiry while he was driving, but when a soft moan followed a sharp intake of breath, he couldn’t help himself. “Cassia,” he asked, sounding much rougher than before. “What exactly are you doing right now?”

A delighted-sounding chuckle came through the phone as Cassia sighed. “What does it sound like?”

Cullen swallowed heavily as his mind started to conjure up scenario after scenario about what she would look like right now, what she had been doing since probably before she called him. His hand tightened around the steering wheel as he forced himself to keep his attention on the road and away from the far too tantalizing thoughts. “I will be there in less than an hour,” he said, sounding a bit stilted. “Perhaps you can be convinced to wait and give me a live show instead?”

“Hm, I could,” Cassia deliberated, but despite her words, he could hear the rustling sound again, and a second later, she took in a sharp breath. “I’ve been missing you for much longer than that, though, and I am not a very patient person. Besides, isn’t driving alone terribly boring anyways?”

She wasn’t wrong about that at all, but Cullen knew that the real danger was definitely the fact that Cassia was fully capable of making a phone call such as this just a little bit too distracting. “It kind of requires attention…”

“Ah, you can multitask, I have complete confidence in you!” Her voice was so upbeat he could almost hear the grin that was most likely on her face through the phone. Just as he could perfectly imagine the teasing look on her face as her voice dropped lower and she added, “Or I guess you could always hang up, but then you don’t get to hear what I’ve been thinking about.”

“I am not sure I should encourage this,” Cullen muttered more to himself than to her. He was almost home after all, and the rest of the drive threatened to become a bit more uncomfortable already as he felt a shiver of arousal run through him regardless of his objections. 

“Nonsense,” Cassia interrupted his thought. “You  _ love _ this! And don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell you about how I want to suck you off while driving, I know you are far too much of a control freak to enjoy that even just in fantasy…”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the way her voice had turned dry again. 

“And yet you bring it up,” he said with a disappointed click of his tongue, trying to overplay the feeling of being called out like that. 

“Ah, hush, let me have my fun,” Cassia replied cheekily, and Cullen snorted.

“As if you aren’t already,” he mumbled, but as he kept watching the endless looking, empty road in front of him, he made a decision. “But go ahead, tell me what else you’ve been thinking about.”

There was the rustling again and another sound he couldn’t place before Cassia let out a quiet sigh. “I’ve imagined you coming home much sooner, without telling me,” she murmured softly. “It would be the middle of the night, and everything would be dark. You wouldn’t turn on any of the lights because I might be asleep, and you would not want to wake me,” Cassia kept talking, interrupting herself with a small moan before she continued, “But when you’d come into our bedroom, you would see enough in the moonlight.”

Cullen swallowed, his voice somewhat unsteady as he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “What exactly would I see?”

“You’d see me, lying on top of the blankets,” Cassia answered with an equally rough voice. “I would be naked, and all spread out because of the heat, looking like I was just waiting for you.” She sucked in a sharp breath, and Cullen couldn't help but think about just what kind of touch elicited this reaction from her. Before he could inquire more about it though, Cassia’s next sentence made his eyes go wide. “And would be unable to help yourself!”

“Maker,” Cullen murmured as the image burned itself into his mind. “Cassia...”

But Cassia clearly wasn’t finished yet. Sounding a bit more breathless than before, she continued to spin her tale. “I would be asleep, barely even stirring when you start to touch me, but once you do, you’d find me dripping wet for you,” she said before moaning softly. “Because all I could do when you were away was imagine you taking me over and over before I fell asleep...” Another moan interrupted her, sending a hot surge of need through his body as he felt himself tighten in his pants.

“Tell me what you are doing right now,” he demanded with a low rumble in his voice. Cassia had the audacity to chuckle in-between her moans.

“You want to know if I am touching myself?” she teased him, and Cullen couldn’t stop the small growl escaping his mouth as he, again, tightened his grip on the steering wheel, forcing himself to take a deep breath and keep at least a minimum of his concentration focussed on his driving.

“I think that much is obvious,” he murmured. “Those little breathless hitches in your voice gave you away pretty early.”

“You know me too well,” Cassia sighed before softly chuckling again. “You want to know the details?” she teased again. “Maybe you should ask more precise questions then.”

“Fingers or a toy?” Cullen asked bluntly as his mind was already conjuring up more images of her sending him inviting looks as she pleasured herself for him to watch. It was a game they played rather often, and Cassia knew perfectly how to put on a show for him each time. Even when he couldn’t see her at all, he realized at her next words.

“Hm, both actually,” she admitted. “I desperately wanted to feel filled up, but you aren’t here. So I have to ride a pale imitation instead.”

Cullen had to fight the instinct to close his eyes for a second, an appreciative moan leaving his lips at the thought before he tried to pull himself together. “What a sacrifice,” he chuckled raspily. “I know for a fact you absolutely love doing that.”

Cassia sighed in agreement. “I definitely do, but I love the toys much more when you are using them on me.” 

Her breath was coming out harsher now, and Cullen let his voice drop lower as he replied, “You like it best when I use them and fuck you at the same time…”

“I do,” Cassia agreed before moaning indecently, and Cullen fought the urge to adjust himself in his pants, keeping his hands firmly on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Almost involuntarily, he hit the gas before he forced himself to slow down again.

“Which one are you using?” he asked nonetheless, the question whether this was in any way a good idea long forgotten. 

Cassia’s breath hitched before she was able to answer, “The purple one, with the little ridges.” When she let out another deep moan, he heard something else — an unmistakable sound.

“Maker, Cassia,” he groaned, “I can hear it sliding in and out of you. I can  _ hear _ how wet you are…” His mouth went dry at the overwhelming urge he felt to drag her toward him, get her toy out of the way, and bury his face in between her legs.

“I really, really miss you,” Cassia sighed at that moment, and through her breathless sighs, her voice again held a teasing tone. “But I wasn’t even finished with my story…”

“Please, do go on!” Cullen encouraged her, not caring anymore that every word she said went straight to his groin. He was already painfully hard in his pants, internally torn between wanting to stop the car on the side of the road to take care of this and driving faster instead, not wanting to lose any time in getting home.

“You wouldn’t care that it’s the middle of the night or that I am asleep,” Cassia continued at that moment, her voice shaking slightly. “You’d start caressing me all over, touching every part of me you can reach. Teasing my entrance, maybe even putting your mouth on me,” she said, and in between her soft moans, Cullen could hear how she picked up the pace as she fucked herself on her toy. “Before you finally couldn’t stand it anymore,” Cassia added with a needy whine. “And when you’d start sliding into me, you’d be unable to hold back. I would wake up from the sheer force of it...” 

“You wouldn’t be afraid?” he asked softly, his voice barely more than a low rumble. “In the dark, in the middle of the night and unannounced, I could be a stranger for all you know…”

Cassia moaned shakily again. “Maybe I’d be so needy, so desperate, that I wouldn’t even care if a stranger came into our house to fuck me through the mattress.”

“Oh, you would care,” Cullen growled, instinctively hitting the gas to drive faster, no longer caring about speed limits. He needed to be home sooner, rather than later. “I would make you care!”

“I can’t wait for you to actually be home,” Cassia said with what sounded close to a whimper, and Cullen couldn’t stop himself from moaning at just how desperate her voice had gotten. 

“From the way you sound right now, you can’t wait for anything much longer,” he murmured.

“You want me to hang up and let you drive safely or do you want to keep listening?” Cassia asked hastily, the sudden underlying consideration almost hidden under the urgency of her voice.

“Cassia!” Cullen said sharply, and to his utter satisfaction, his chosen tone of voice did not miss its mark at all as Cassia practically whimpered into the phone.

“Yes?” 

“Make yourself come,” he growled again. “I want to hear you.”

Cassia did not disappoint. He could hear the wet noises the toy made sliding in and out of her go faster and faster, and in his mind, he could imagine her fingers rubbing her clit furiously as she kept gasping for air in between her moans until she finally let go and came with a shout of his name.

She was still breathing heavily, unable to speak yet, as Cullen made another decision, this time, to treat the speed limit like a loose suggestion instead. His voice was dark with need as he rumbled, “I’ll be there in 30 minutes or less. And I’ll better find the house dark and you in exactly the position you just described, or I’ll be sorely disappointed.” 

Without saying anything further, he hung up, taking a deep breath before he renewed his focus on the road. With a smile, he upped the tempo once more. If he hurried, he could probably be there in twenty minutes instead.


End file.
